


the most beautiful sound

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Praise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Michael likes getting praise and Alex likes giving it to him.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114





	the most beautiful sound

**Author's Note:**

> i've been trying to only upload like once a day on ao3 so i don't flood but i write so damn much that i end up putting it up here like a week after Tumblr so here we are

“Y’know, I kinda expected you to know how to change your own oil.”

Alex grinned behind his mug of coffee, tilting his head to the side as he watched Michael get a little dirty while bending over the open hood of his SUV. Maybe it was a little selfish of him, but could anyone blame him? They were being friends. He was being good. This sort of felt like a cherry on top.

“Maybe I do,” Alex said. Michael looked over his shoulder with a lopsided grin that Alex hadn’t seen in a long fucking time. A chill went down his spine. “Maybe I just like the way you do it.”

“Oh, yeah?” Michael asked, standing up straight and tossing the oil-covered rag over his bare shoulder, “Do you do it differently or something?”

“Well, the cheapest shop in town always leaves something loose and causes a leak. And I, personally, take a bit longer to do it nowadays,” Alex admitted, taking a sip of his coffee, “So you’re just my best option.”

“Best option?” Michael parroted. Alex grinned and cocked his head to the side.

“What can I say? You’re damn good at what you do,” Alex said. Michael visibly bit the inside of his cheek. “I can trust you not to fuck it up and leave a huge oil stain in my driveway, too, which is a plus. Honestly, whenever it comes to any car troubles, you’re the first person I think to call.”

Michael smiled and nodded, quickly turning his attention back to the car. It a move Alex had noticed he did a lot back in high school. Every ‘good job, Michael’ would result in him looking down all proud at his 101% A test. 

Alex decided he liked that reaction quite a lot.

-

“Oh my God, this is fucking phenomenal.”

Alex didn’t have to look up to know Michael was smiling. In fact, he purposely didn’t look up because he didn’t want him to stop smiling. He took another bite of the fucking homemade black bean burger Michael had crafted. 

“Seriously, you’re such a good cook,” Alex said.

“Well, I just tweaked the recipe Iz found,” Michael said, “You know, since I’m trying to eat better and stuff.”

“Right,” Alex said, finally looking up to him, “I’m so proud of you for really going all-in with making better choices about what you put in your body. It’s amazing.”

Michael stuffed his face with the burger instead of answering. Alex didn’t miss the way the tips of his ears turned red.

“But, you know, even if you just tweaked it, it’s still amazing. Who would’ve thought you’d be such an incredible cook? I mean, what can’t you do?” Alex asked. Michael huffed a little laugh and shook his head.

“You really like it?” he clarified, “You’re not just trying to make me feel better?”

“When have I ever been overly nice to anyone that didn’t deserve it?” Alex asked. Michael stared at him for a moment before nodding his head.

“Good point.”

“Exactly. You’re just fucking amazing.”

Michael let out the happiest little noise that was almost inaudible against his food. Alex heard it.

-

“I feel kinda robbed.”

“What?” Michael laughed. Alex smiled at him and took a moment to give him an exaggerated once over. He’d opened the truck door for Alex as if that was something he just _did_ all the time.

“You’re a good fucking date,” Alex acknowledged. That familiar smile spread across his cheeks. “Like, I went _how_ long not knowing how good of a date you are? You open doors, you’re polite, you cleaned up. I feel special.”

“You are special,” Michael said. Alex scrunched up his nose and leaned against the truck.

“Am I? Because here you are, smart and gorgeous and amazing,” Alex told him, “I admire you, you know? You’ve come a long way and I’m constantly amazed by you.”

“Yeah, and now you’re reaping the benefits, huh?” Michael teased, trying to cover the way he pushed up on his toes and bit his bottom lip. Alex just tilted his head.

“Maybe,” he said, “You wanna go for a ride?”

Michael’s smile turned into something else entirely as he nodded.

-

“Look at me.”

Alex grabbed Michael’s face, ignoring the dirty tears on his cheeks and ignoring the fact he’d just thrown up partially on his shoes. Two feet away, Max was gasping for breath. Liz was on Max, Isobel was on Max, Kyle was on Max.

Michael had given his all to give Liz’s work that extra little spark it needed. Michael had made a heart start beating again.

“Are you with me?” Alex asked softly, waiting until Michael’s eyes stopped waving around and focused forward, “Hi.”

Michael tried to look down and his body was weak, but Alex held him up. So he clung to him.

“You are incredible,” Alex whispered, pushing back his sweaty curls before pulling his sleeve over his palm and wiping the vomit glistening on his lip and chin.

“I-I didn’t-”

“Listen to me,” Alex cut him off, making eye contact as best he could, “You just restarted a heart.”

“Liz-”

“Yes, and she couldn’t have done it without you. You are amazing. I am so proud of you,” he gushed softly, “I am so, so proud.”

Michael dropped his head forward, his body getting heavier. “My, my chest,” he breathed, “It hurts.”

Alex tried to maneuver them to the rock by the wall to both sit and give the rest of them space to make sure Max was going to stay awake this time. 

“You’re good, Michael,” Alex told him, using his thumb to wipe away tears that kept coming. He knew it had to hurt, exerting that much of himself and not being able to take anything for the pain. He leaned into Alex completely. “You are so good and smart and important. I’m so fucking proud of you.”

“Yeah?” he all but squeaked out. It was so un-Micahel like that Alex couldn’t help but smile and hold him closer.

“It’s gonna be okay,” Alex promised, moving his hand to rub over his heart. He made a small noise of gratitude. Alex kept on. “I’m right here. God, you’re amazing. What am I supposed to do with someone so good?”

“Don’t leave,” Michael answered.

Alex gave a small laugh and nudged his nose against his cheek before pressing a firm kiss in the same spot. 

“Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
